


Ardens Est Cor

by LoudenSwain713



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardens Est Cor appeared in the early 1100's, rapidly spreading to engulf the world. Hundreds of years later it is common knowledge. When you meet your soulmate, your heart will glow upon physical contact. Jensen and Misha have yet to meet their soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardens Est Cor

I

The first account of the phenomenon known as “ardens est cor”, literally “glowing heart” in Latin, appeared sometime in the early 1100’s. Two soldiers on opposing sides stood just yards apart. They were both on equal level and, their fight being longer than was typical, were left behind as the armies continued to drive each other towards a valley more than a mile away. The distant din of battle could be heard if one strained, but the two men were focusing only on each other, preparing themselves for the next defensive or offensive maneuver they would have to make. Their weapons and armor had been torn from them long ago, so now they stood largely unprotected and weaponless, unless you were to count the thin layer of cloth covering their skin and bloody, torn fists. Nevertheless, they were sworn enemies, pit against each other with promises of gold and glory surrounding their minds, and they had to fight, if only to survive.

It was the man closest to the larger, louder battle that moved first. His feet hit the grass, slick with not-quite-dried blood, and the darker skinned man opposite him didn't move fast enough to completely avoid the speeding mass of muscle and bone. They crashed together, landing with their chests touching, and it would have been awkward if bloodlust had not clouded their minds. The soldiers swung at each other and kicked and bit and swore, anything to give themselves an advantage to the fight. Suddenly they both gasped and clutched their chests. Their hands fell away from each other, instead turning back on themselves, trying to determine what was wrong. An intense feeling swept through them, one of safety, warmth, and peace. Intending to ignore it, each man turned towards his enemy and gasped at the sight. Their chests, just above their hearts, were glowing a brilliant white.

It was later proven that this experience, shared only by the closest of souls, determined a person's soulmate, their One. Starting in the Middle East, the phenomenon spread like wildfire, so that by the end of the 12th century it had engulfed all of Europe and much of Asia, as well as parts of Africa. By the middle of the 13th century, tales of the phenomenon were common all over the known world. No one knows how “ardens est cor”, shortened to A.E.C. in recent years, spread, and very little is known about the exact science and compatibility of persons whose hearts glow when touched together, but two things are certain.

 

  1. All pairings are meant for each other.
  2. Everyone has one.



I I

Misha Collins was nervous. It was his first convention since joining the award-winning show, Supernatural. His first panel was with Jensen, fellow co-star and one of his best friends. Even though they had only known each other for just under a year, they were quickly becoming close. Misha was also glad he had managed to befriend the rest of the cast and crew, but, though they were all amazing in their own right, none of them compared to the tall Texan actor. As if on cue, Jensen appeared from around the corner. He clapped Misha on the shoulder, chuckling as the shorter man’s knees nearly collapsed. “Hey, Mish, you ready?”

Misha glared at the younger one. “Would it matter if I wasn't?”

Jensen grinned his real, this-is-me smile, the one that made Misha’s stomach flutter like a teenage girl’s, not that he would ever admit that. “It'll be ok, yeah? I'll be with you every step of the way.”

Misha nodded. It would be fine. Jensen would be with him.

They heard their introduction and stepped out. It would be fine.

* * *

The fans went wild as Misha stepped on stage; he almost refused to go any further, but Jensen leaned toward him, his breath hot on Misha’s neck. “C’mon, Mish, I'm right here.”

Misha flashed a smile at Jensen, one that made the fans whoop and scream. A screen slid over Jensen’s eyes, one that the other actor saw every time Dean took over Jensen’s body, and it was then that Misha understood how the younger man got through all these crazy fans. He acted. A similar change took over Misha’s eyes, almost invisible except to the closest inspection, and they began the panel.

The first few questions were simple enough, if amusing. A few women, more girls than adults really, were brave enough to ask personal questions, ones which were subtly dodged by playful banter, but until the halfway mark hit, everything was fine.

It was in the middle of a reenactment of a prank that was played on set when it happened. Jensen was demonstrating something that Misha had done, much to the older man's chagrin. He was shaking his head and laughing, trying to say that he hadn't done that. Then Jensen tripped on a cord that belonged to an amp on the edge of the stage and went flying into Misha. Both men chuckled and tried to say some snarky comment, to shake it off, but the words died in their throats as they noticed a soft glow emitting from their chests.

The fans, previously laughing and squealing from Jensen’s embarrassment, quieted. Jensen tried to form words, thinking of what he could say that wouldn't make this awkward, but all that came out was a single syllable. “Shit,”

The masks were gone now, each of their eyes filled with raw emotion, and Jensen immediately regretted what he said. Misha flinched at his Mate’s words, starting to retreat towards the opposite end of the stage, which contained the nearest exit. Jensen ran his hands through his hair in distress, making slow movements toward the other man. “Mish. Mish, wait.”

His Mate didn't stop, his steps quickening, and Jensen knew he would have to do something before a Rejection took hold. Rejections took place when one Mate did not acknowledge the other. They caused both Mates to be sick, or, in occasional but not rare cases, to die.

The fans were completely quiet now, and Jensen noticed Jared and Genevieve in his peripheral vision. Jensen could already feel the world spinning, and he started to panic. “Misha, please! I didn't mean that-”

Misha’s eyes narrowed. “What, you didn’t mean to Reject me? Why, cause I'm a guy?”

Jensen growled. “No! Not at all! I just-”

“You mean that wasn't a Rejection?! Yeah, ri-”

Misha hadn't even seen it coming, though the fans had, sitting in quiet anticipation. Jensen had used the short-lived argument as a distraction to creep closer to his Mate. Just as Jensen felt the Rejection set in, he gripped the back of Misha’s neck and pulled him closer. Just before he claimed his Mate, he whispered four words. “Don't ever doubt me.” Then their lips collided.

* * *

Misha was dimly aware of the roar of the crowd, of the harsh light of the stage, of the very public place he was in, but none of that mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was the feel of Jensen’s mouth against his, the rush of contentment as their glowing hearts beat in unison, the feeling of safety as the symptoms of Rejection disappeared. They separated, gasping slightly for air, pressing their foreheads together until the glow of their hearts faded enough to not be blinding.

Jared pranced over, a face-splitting grin plastered on his features. “Hey, man, I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but who knew you'd pick this place and this time of all things.”

Jensen grinned right back at him. “Shut up, Jared.” Misha smiled tightly, but shifted closer to his Mate, not so subtly reaching for his hand. Jensen felt more than saw the movement and gladly reciprocated. Awws came from the audience. He shot Jared an apology with his eyes, but Jared just shook his head in understanding, a smile in his eyes. After all, he was the same with Gen.

The three of them leaned closer together, their faces becoming serious. “I know this is a huge deal, you two, so if y’all want I can take over.”

Misha’s eyes flicked to Jensen, then back to Jared, still smiling faintly with the adrenaline of the newly accepted Bond. They hadn't truly Bonded yet, that would be for another, more private time, but just acknowledging the bond enabled him to think somewhat as one with Jensen, as a way to communicate privately with his Mate. True telepathy and empathy with his Mate would come later, after the Bond.

“No, I think we're good. These people paid good money to go to this convention, and I don't want to be the one to ruin their weekend.”  
“I don't think this was anywhere near ruining anyone’s weekend.” Jared chuckled, but moved off the stage anyway, motioning his fiancee to follow.

Jensen raised the microphone to his lips. “So, you guys cool if we go ahead and continue our little Q&A?” The crowd cheered.

“One thing though,” Misha continued. “I'm sure a lot of you were videoing this, and that's fine, but would you mind not posting it for a few months. We want our families to know from us, y’know?”

Variations of “YES!” were screamed by the fans, and Jensen’s lips quirked. He winked at Misha before turning to a girl at the front of one of the question lines. “Alright then. You!”


End file.
